histeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Loud Kiddington
Loud Kiddington (called "Loud Kid" on the scripts and in advertisements) is the most prominent member of the Histeria! Kid Chorus, voiced by Cody Ruegger. He is a mischievous little boy known for the excessively loud volume in which he usually speaks, hence his name. Personality and appearances As the leader of the Histeria! Kid Chorus, Loud can be a feisty troublemaker. One example of this comes in a sketch about Apollo 13 featured in the episode "Histeria! Goes to the Moon"; as his friends speak with the astronauts, Loud continually shows off his prowess with a slingshot, knocking their coffee mugs over continually. An even more notable showing of Loud's refusal to back down from a challenge is seen in "Presidential People". Here, he stars in a sketch about President George Bush's personal ban on broccoli. In response to this, Loud follows Bush around, pestering him to eat the plate of broccoli he has on him, in the style of the book Green Eggs and Ham. Bush finally does try the broccoli and predictably does not like it, but this does not bother Loud, since he and his friends now have a valid reason for not wanting to eat broccoli themselves. As a running gag, Loud is sometimes shown keeping watch of something, whilst almost silently muttering "I see it..." repeatedly. When he loses sight of what he's watching, he immediately switches into continuously shouting "DON'T SEE IT!!" This gag first appeared in the episode "Attack of the Vikings", where he is shown playing lookout for a pack of Vikings; specifically, he is shown watching to make sure that land is always visible, so the crew doesn't get lost. The one time he did get them lost, Eric the Red discovered Greenland. Another notable example of this gag came in a sketch about Lady Godiva - since the role of the Lady was being played by the World's Oldest Woman, Loud most certainly did not want to "see it". Another of Loud's running gags is when he demonstrates the advent of an exceedingly loud-sounding invention or event (such as the creation of dynamite or the breaking of the sound barrier) in the only way he knows how. In these sketches, the viewer is "advised" to turn the TV volume up to its highest setting (which the viewer shouldn't really do) for maximum effect. Loud sometimes plays a parody of television advertising personality ), accompanied by his talking dog, Fetch. In these particular sketches, Loud advertises for various items and places depending on the time in which the sketch is set (for example, he advertises vacationing in right around the time erupts), all the while claiming that if he doesn't make a good deal to the customers, Fetch will eat something disgusting (needless to say, the dog is not amused). Histeria! creator Tom Ruegger has stated that Loud's personality is based off of his son Cody, who also provided the character's voice, because he "has the tendency to be the loudest kid on Earth". Alter-egos On occasion, Loud has appeared as a sidekick to a superhero-like figure. The first of these is as the sidekick to Leonardo da Vinci's alter-ego, Renaissance Man, a parody of Batman; in this role, Loud is dressed as Robin. He was later featured as Tru-Man, a member of the Freedom League, and a caricature of a young Harry S. Truman. Loud also serves as an apprentice to the Super Writers, led by Ernest Hemingway, alerting and helping them when Edgar Allan Poe and his cronies are vandalizing literature in the Library of Congress. Relationships with other characters Charity Bazaar In "Heroes of Truth and Justice", when the kids are bothering Rosa Parks on the Montgomery Bus, Charity is sharing a seat with Loud and is quite frustrated with his constant singing of "99 Bottles of Root Beer on the Wall". In spite of her apparent annoyance with Loud in this sketch, though, fans of the show commonly put Loud and Charity as a couple in fanfics. Character jingle lyrics :When the world had just begun, :There lived a boy named Kiddington. :He really stood out in a crowd, :He yelled real loud, :Loud Kiddington! :The sound that he makes is bigger :Than you'd ever figure a kid could make. :Wherever he goes, his yelling :Is compelling to keep folks away. :In the history of the past, :One voice possessed a sonic blast. :He echoed like a thundercloud, :His name is Loud, :Loud Kiddington! Category:Characters